Story Page
Review by Dakota Jaya To Ellie, here are my tips: 1. Describe Lucy more. 2. Describe the magic school more. 3. Describe the class 4.Describe her two new friends, Margret and Samantha a lot more. 5. Have them describe how they got their powers and how Lucy is magical. 6. Have Lucy be more frightened and confused about her powers Story Page Intro You are free to write ur stories here! Plz post on the unicorn owner page! Magic Me Written by killerwolfhearts aka Ellie. One bright Monday morning at the sound of the rooster's crow an eleven year old farm girl named Lucy Jackson woke up and got out of bed. She opened her dresser and put on her school clothes. Then she ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. "Mom! I'm ready for school!" she shouted. "Okay! Just come downstairs and wait in the car!" Lucy ran down the stairs then past her mom and into the car. She waited for what seemed like forever but was really only two minutes. Her mom ran out and got into the front seat next to Lucy. She pulled out a silver key and turned on the car. Mrs. Jackson pulled a handle and the car slowly backed out of the driveway. The car sped down the road to the school. Her mother wished her luck on her first day of school. Lucy opened the car door and ran inside the huge school. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a white sheet of paper that told her where her classes were. Lucy walked down the hallway to a door that said: science Lucy took a deep breath then grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Lucy walked in the classroom to an empty desk and sat down. There were other kids in the room too but they had straws and paper planes. They were throwing planes and spitting paper balls. Finally the teacher came in his name was Mr. Katter. " Now class you'd better behave, I do believe we have a new student." Mr. Katter said. Mr. Katter asked Lucy to come to the front of the room. Lucy walked up to the front of the room and stood in front of Mr. Katter’s desk. "Uh ... Hello I'm Lucy Jackson" Lucy said. Then Lucy sat back down and class begun. While the teacher was talking a girl with an eye like a hawk watched Lucy cut open a frog. Lucy held the heart of the frog and the hawk eyed girl looked at it bloodthirsty. The bell sounded. It was lunch time. Lucy ran to the lunch room and sat next to the hawk eyed girl. "Hi" she said. "Oh hello Lucy I'm Samantha" Samantha announced. At that very moment the school bully came to try and get Lucy's sandwich. "Grrrr" Lucy growled when the bully grabbed at the sandwich. The bully said “Your weird” then left. "Nice one Lucy!" Samantha said. "Margret! We have a new one! Tiger I think!" Samantha shouted. A girl came running in. "Lucy I'm Margret I'll talk to you tonight k?" Margret said. "Um... ok" The bell rang and everyone ran for the door. Lucy's mom picked her up and drove her home quietly. Lucy did her homework carefully then went to her room. All of the sudden a white unicorn appeared. "Hey Lucy! I'm Margret! You're not human you are a tiger. Now ... Think about tigers." Margret said. "Uh huh ok" Lucy said. Lucy thought about tigers for a while and before she knew it she had turned into one. "Oh my gosh!" Lucy yelled. Then the strangest thing happened a hawk flew in through Lucy's window and landed on Margret's back! "Let me guess ... Samantha?” Lucy said. The hawk nodded then squealed “We want to take you to our school! We just scout other schools!” “Wow high voice” Lucy said as she turned human. “I’d love to go” Lucy silently screamed. “Wonderful!” Samantha yelled. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow” said Margret, before Lucy could question them they were gone. Lucy woke up at six am for no reason, and she paced her room wondering how to get to that school. One second later she saw a flash of blinding light and was no longer in her room. Lucy was at a school … for animals, but standing in front of her was Margret and Samantha. “I used my new power to teleport you here!” Margret spoke quickly. “Now Lucy turn into a tiger so that you may meet the headmaster.” Lucy thought of tigers in the jungle sneaking up on their prey then soon enough she had turned into one. Samantha and Margret ran away and Lucy followed them at full speed. They went through grass, flowers then finally reached a dirt road that lead up to a giant building. Lucy was ahead of them by now, but when she reached the huge buildings door she stopped. Samantha flew next to Lucy and Margret trotted up behind them. “Lucy I’m afraid you have to go in alone” squealed Samantha. Lucy nodded then walked forward and waited a few seconds then suddenly the door opened. Lucy did not hesitate to go in. The walls inside were beautiful they were the brightest gold ever! At that very moment she saw a golden unicorn with flowers all over him. Lucy gasped, and the unicorn laughed a little. “ Welcome Lucy Jackson I am Mr. Anias the headmaster. We are fighting a great evil at the moment, so I have called upon one of my favorite students to teach you. Then another tiger stepped out from behind Mr. Anias. “ Lucy I trust that he will teach you well just follow him out ” Mr. Anias said. Lucy had no clue what the tiger’s name was but when he ran out she followed. The tiger had brought her to an dark empty room. “I’m Meko and I guess I’ll be showing you how to train. He clapped his hands and lights turned on. Lucy noticed that there was a dummy in the middle of the room. “Please tackle the practice dummy Lucy” Meko said “Okay I will” growled Lucy. She tackled the dummy then bit it’s head off. “ Very good for a new student” Meko spoke as he clapped. “Try focusing on the headmaster an you’ll form a shield!” Meko shouted. Lucy thought about the sparkle of Mr. Anias’s golden coat. Suddenly there was a golden flash and a shield appeared around Lucy. She poked the shield with her finger and it disappeared. “Is that enough training for one day?” Meko questioned “Yeah” Lucy answered. She saw a sparkle in Meko’s eyes. Lucy knew that she was in love. When she left Meko stayed behind to practice his sword fighting, but her friends greeted her outside. “Oh my gosh you got the hottest hottie trainer ever! Meko Kansky!” Samantha squealed. “And he’s a tiger!” Margret said. The sun glinted in Margret’s eyes. “It’s time to go to our dorms. Tigers go to the tree camp, but in the morning meet us in the building where you saw the headmaster. That building is called The Akia Anias.” Margret ran off and Samantha followed. Lucy ran to the trees. She could hear her heart beating. Finally she came to a stop next to the largest tree. Lucy saw that the tree had bookcases carved into it. Lucy climbed the tree and saw Meko looking sad. “Meko what’s wrong?” Lucy asked urgently. “All of the best warriors are in war. I wish that they were here in the trees.” Meko sounded shy almost as if he had a crush on Lucy. “Oh … I’m sorry about that. I’ll just be going to the next branch up” Lucy said. Lucy climbed the tree and got to the next branch. She saw that there was a bed of cotton. Lucy decided to get comfortable and write to her friends. Then Lucy noticed a sign on the wall that said: All mail goes to Henry the eagle. Lucy sighed then began to write about Meko and that they both had a crush on each other. Lucy wrote a PS then wrote: Talk to Meko for me. Suddenly a huge eagle swooped down, grabbed her letter, and flew off. Right when Lucy was ready to fall asleep she heard footsteps behind her. When Lucy turned around she saw Meko. “May I sleep at the end of your branch?” he asked. “Why of course” Lucy replied. Meko slowly walked up to the end then fell right asleep. After he was asleep Lucy drifted off. Lucy dreamt of Meko, Margret, Samantha, and her playing tag. It was a long very pleasant dream. When Lucy woke up she jumped off the tree and ran to The Akia Anias. She saw her friends waiting for her smiling from ear to ear. “We told Meko like you asked” Margret and Samantha both said at the same time. “And he is so very happy” Samantha blurted. “Oh my gosh guys you’re the best, thank you!” Lucy yelled. “No problem” Margret said. Lucy was running with all her might. Then she saw Meko standing on all four of his legs with a rose in his mouth. “Lucy! Will you be free later today?” Meko asked as he slowly turned human. Meko had handsome golden bangs and hair that hung at his shoulders. “Yes, I will” Lucy replied turning human. Lucy was very beautiful because she had spiky purple hair diamond earrings. Of course Meko was very happy about that. “Does the library at four o’clock sound okay?” Meko questioned nervously. “Yep. I’ll be there!” Lucy waved as she turned into a tiger and walked away. “That went well…” murmured Meko. Lucy heard a loud bell ring. She assumed that meant it was lunch time, so she ran inside to the food quart. She saw a man in a shirt that said: Devil rules all. The man looked suspicious. He was chewing gum and bouncing a basketball. Lucy had returned to human form and was taking a mental note of the man. He had a rounded face, pale white skin, and red eyes. Lucy noticed that his shirt was bright red and the back of it showed a devil. Sense Lucy was feeling very brave at this point of the day she walked up to him. “Hello I’m Lucy” Lucy announced. “Yo, I’m John” the man said slightly grinning. “What are you doing ’round here?” “I don’t really know. Is this the food court?” asked Lucy. “Yeah, right place but wrong time” “What do you mean by that?” “Well right now they’re having church!” John announced. “Oh well why aren’t you there?” Lucy questioned suspiciously. “I don’t attend school here” he answered slowly. “WHAT! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE WITHOUT THE HEADMASTER KNOWING!?” Lucy screamed. All of the sudden wings grew from John’s back, and fangs stuck out of his mouth. Lucy finally knew … he was a vampire. “HELP!” Lucy cried. “Oh you’re mine now. My boss will win! He wants you dead, and he gets what he wants!” John shouted. Lucy turned into a tiger and roared with all her might, but John was not scared. In fact John laughed. Then at the second she was really mad … fire started to emerge from her paws. She burned John then his face went red. John slammed Lucy against the wall. Blood spilled from her mouth and summoned the vampire’s thirst. Just at that moment Mr. Anias burst through the doors. “Avecay Nenochi!” he shouted. “Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” shouted the vampire in pain. Then the vampire was gone. “Lucy! My goodness always remember the banishing spell for vampires! Avecay Nenochi! Mr. Anias yelled. Then he stormed off. Lucy suddenly remembered that she had a date with Meko, and it was 3:45! Lucy was running out the doors to the trees. She stopped right before she hit the tree, and climbed up. Lucy pressed buttons on the tree that opened her closet. Inside of her closet was a beautiful purple dress with diamonds laced onto it. Lucy grabbed her dress and changed quickly. She grabbed her shoes pulled them off, and then threw on purple heels. It was 3:57 she had three minutes to get to the library. She jumped from the tree branch and landed on her feet smiling. Lucy quickly ran across the grass hearing leaves crunch under her heels. Finally she made it to the library. “Wow!” she gasped noting the gigantic golden doors. She pulled the huge handle and the door opened. Meko was standing in a tux in the middle of the room. “We’re allowed to use the rooms when they’re empty” Meko shrugged “So I … uh decided to have a party in here.” Lucy saw Samantha, Margret, and a few other kids. “Great!” Lucy said excitedly. She put her hands on Meko’s shoulders and the song “Just Dance” started playing. Meko put his hands on Lucy’s hips. The spotlight was shining on them. They danced slow then got a little faster. With the spotlight shining in her eye Lucy leaned toward Meko. He looked real nervous, but then … Lucy kissed him, and his mind went blank. “Go Lucy!” someone shouted. Lucy blushed. Realizing that they’d already played 30 more song Lucy looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. “Oh my it’s ten o’clock … I have to go … See you back at the tree Meko!” Lucy ran off. While Lucy ran she thought about how exciting it all was. She had two magical, friends a magical boyfriend, and herself! When she reached the tree she turned into a tiger and clawed her way up. Then she turn human. Lucy put her hands into her shoes and pushed. Then she took off the rest of her clothes only wearing a T-shirt and shorts. “Ahhh” she sighed happily. Meko climbed up the tree and waved at Lucy. Lucy’s eyes were wide and she pointed behind Meko. “Huh?” Meko said. A huge portal had appeared and a big hand grabbed Meko. Lucy screamed. “MEKO!” she cried as the hand dragged him through the portal. “Uh um …” Lucy mumbled trying to remember how to work the mini crystal ball in her pocket. “Awevay Gonganskai!” she shouted holding the crystal ball. Mr. Anias face appeared. “What do you want at this hour?” he asked. “There was a portal and Meko is gone!” she shouted. “Leave it to me! He will be back in the morning I promise!” the headmaster said urgently. His face disappeared from the ball and Lucy put it away. Lucy saw tiny black dots everywhere. And then … she fainted.